


Apprentice

by tinamachina



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5887636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinamachina/pseuds/tinamachina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The smell of the sea reminds Mama Odie of a woman she once knew a very, very long time ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apprentice

Mama Odie had been completely blind for nearly eighty years, but she learned to make do with what senses she had left. Approaching her third century, she could still smell the magnolia from the trees, the gumbo in her pot, the tea in her kettle, and when a storm was coming, the salty sea air creeping up from the mouth of the delta. With the sea, Odie could almost smell her, too--the sea goddess, her old friend.  
  
Nearly two centuries ago, Odie was a young woman, fleeing from her captors on a stolen boat, nearly lost at sea when a storm swept across the gulf. Tia Dalma, a woman seemingly Odie’s age, found her, washed ashore on a beach. Tia took pity on her, guided her deep into the swamp to her little hut, then gave her some clothes, some hot tea, a warm bed to share and a new home.  
  
Tia Dalma taught her new young apprentice many things. She taught her magic. She taught her how to read the tea leaves. She also taught her about the magical powers in the little things around her–the sea, the rivers, the plants, the animals, the stars. Tia Dalma taught her about the souls that traveled through the oceans, and how the swamplands were the protective shield from the sometimes cruel temper of the seas.  
  
“Why is the sea so angry?” Odie asked.  
  
Tia Dalma held her hand to her chest. “Men tried to enslave da sea,” Tia Dalma said resolutely. “But da sea can nevah be conquered by men. It is forevah free, as I am forevah free of man!”  
  
“I’m free, too.” Odie took Tia’s hand, smiling Tia smiled back at her.  
  
Tia taught her many other things. One night, as they nestled together in their one little bed, Tia curled up closer to Odie, wrapping her arms around her. Odie was stirred by Tia’s fingers slowly pulling the hem of Odie’s nightgown up, sliding her hands up the sides of Odie’s thighs.  
  
Odie woke up startled, “Miss Tia!”  
  
Tia put a hand gently on Odie’s head, “Shh, child...” Tia kissed Odie’s lips lightly, then again, more firmly.  
  
“Mmm,” Odie muffled, shocked. “Oh, Miss Tia, I ain’t never had a girl kiss me before!”  
  
Tia chuckled, rubbing her nose lightly against Odie’s, “Do you like?” Tia purred seductively. Her lips were so soft, her fingers so playful and gentle on her legs.  
  
Odie became curious for more. She closed her eyes, puckered her lips and let Tia kiss her again, deeper, softer, opening up her lips and letting her tongue slip inside. Her tongue rolled in and out like the tide. Her hands slid up Odie’s thighs, caressing her skin. Odie felt warmth ripple through her like waves. She had never felt anything like this before, the way a simple touch could kindle a fire within.  
  
Then Tia sat up, sitting astride Odie, and with a flick of her fingers, slipped the nightgown off of her shoulders, revealing her breasts, her stomach. Her long braids fell around her shoulders, down her back. Odie stared at the smiling woman above her in wonder. Bathed in moonlight, Tia was beautiful, a goddess. Odie felt so small beneath her.   
  
Tia took Odie’s trembling hand, and placed it gently on her left breast. Her skin was soft, smooth, her nipple taut. Odie experimentally played with Tia’s nipple with her thumb, as Tia hummed in pleasure.  
  
“You like dis?” Tia asked, purring.  
  
“Yes, miss,” Odie replied, her mouth dry. Tia loosened the ties to Odie’s gown, sliding it off of her shoulders, down to her waist. Then Tia lowered herself down again, resting her full weight on top of Odie, taking her young apprentice’s mouth into her own once more. Odie opened her arms and wrapped them around Tia, running her hands down her long, graceful back, pulling her tighter against her. Odie felt so warm that she could melt, as Tia rocked unhurried against her, her skin sliding against hers like silk. Their breasts, firm and heavy, played against each other. Tia slid a hand between them, over one of Odie’s breasts, her thumb playing with her nipple. Odie sighed into Tia’s mouth, sliding her own hands across Tia’s breasts. She never knew she needed this so much, to touch another body, to have another body touch her, feel her, caress her all over.  
  
Then Tia began to slide down, licking at Odie’s throat, kissing down her chest. Odie watched anxiously as Tia took one of Odie’s nipples to her lips, her tongue flicked and slicked around the hardened nub. Tia’s eyes stayed on Odie’s, lips smiling, seeking her approval. Odie felt her chest pounding, the heat between her legs intensifying. She tilted her shoulders back, arching her back upwards to meet Tia’s mouth, her breath coming out in soft moans. She lightly scratched Tia’s back, between the shoulder blades, as Tia continued to play.  
  
Tia then pushed off both of their gowns completely from their bodies, letting them fall carelessly to the floor. Their legs intertwined, as Tia kissed Odie again, their hips grinding against each other’s thighs. Odie bent up her knee, her thigh pressing up higher between Tia’s legs. She could feel something so wet, so hot against her skin. Odie trembled with heat, moaning against Tia’s throat.   
  
Tia’s hand slithered down between them, down Odie’s trembling stomach, combing through the patch of hair between her legs. When one of her fingers brushed against that hot, tingly spot between Odie’s legs, the younger girl jumped, gasping.  
  
Tia chuckled throatily, “Mmm, nice?”   
  
All the response that Odie could manage was a ragged moan as Tia tickled at her clit, her fingers spreading her folds.  
  
“Oh...oh miss...oh miss...” Odie chanted feverishly, as Tia began to poke a finger inside her, licking at Odie’s throat. Odie’s hips bucked against Tia’s hand.  
  
“Touch me, right here,” Tia took Odie’s hand, sliding it down Tia’s belly to between her legs. Odie gasped again. Tia was so wet, slick, hot. Odie crooked her finger, stroking in between her slick folds, against that little button that made Tia moan.  
  
“Mmm, good girl,” Tia said, raspy with pleasure. “Just like dat...” Tia moaned as Odie’s fingers explored her, rubbed her, back and forth then in little circles. She knew she had to be doing it right as Tia’s moans began louder, more breathless. Tia pushed their legs wider, laying spread eagle against each other. Tia bent her leg up to give Odie better access.  
  
Odie was hot enough to burst into flames, she thought she’d burn down the bed with Tia and everything around them. She followed Tia’s lead, their fingers working steadily harder, faster, deeper, sweat trickling across their skin. Odie never knew that a woman’s fingers could do this to her, that there were places on her body that would ignite such desire with just a touch. Odie’s stomach tightened and she came over Tia’s hand with one long high-pitched moan. Tia came soon after, with a gurgling noise, squeezing around Odie’s fingers.  
  
Just as Odie felt completely spent, nearly passing out on the bed, Tia slid on top of Odie and kissed her deep. She took Odie’s sticky fingers and licked them clean, sucking hard on one of Odie’s fingers. Odie followed suit. Tia’s fingers tasted salty and tangy as she licked them.  
  
“Have I done you well, Miss Tia?” Odie looked up at Tia.  
  
Tia stroked Odie’s face, “My child, dere is still much more for you to learn.”   
  
Then Odie watched as Tia slid down her body, kissing a path from her throat, to her breasts, to her stomach. Just as Odie felt she was cooling down, she was reignited by a flick of a tongue on her clit, the roll of Tia’s tongue against her. Odie let another wave of desire wash over her, as Tia took her again with her mouth. Tia moaned obscenely as she licked, her breath hot against Odie’s still-overheated flesh. Odie writhed on the bed as Tia held Odie’s hips down, her lips and tongue working deliberately slow, bringing Odie to the edge once again. Odie grabbed onto two handful of braids before coming yet again.  
  
Tia pushed herself up and turned around, her head at the foot of the bed. She laid before Odie, her legs spread wide, her fingers an invitation, stroking herself.  
  
“Come,” was all Tia needed to say. Odie obeyed, her shoulders settling between Tia’s thighs. Odie leaned forward, the scent of Tia filling her nostrils before she carefully flicked out her tongue, salty sweet.  
  
“More,” Tia pushed her head against her, “Dat’s it...yesss...” Odie did as her teacher commanded, licking slow, rolling her tongue up Tia’s hot, wet, slick...Odie’s tongue found that little nub of flesh and Tia mewed lewdly. She wanted to be good for Tia, Tia had been so good to her. Odie breathed her in, listened for every needy gasp and moan, felt Tia’s thigh tremble under her hands. Tia raked her fingers through Odie’s hair, tangling in it as Tia tipped over the edge in a long, strained cry.  
  
In the afterglow of their lovemaking lessons, Tia and Odie curled around each other, Odie’s arms wrapped around Tia’s body tight, Tia stroking Odie’s face and hair gently, murmuring her affections into her ear.  
  
Many, many nights were spent like this. Then, the Pirate War began, and Tia Dalma and Odie had to part company. Odie was terrified of being left alone.  
  
“You shall never be alone,” Tia Dalma kissed her apprentice goodbye. They never saw each other again, not in the flesh.  
  
Tia had taught Odie many things, and now it was time for Odie to find her path alone.  
  
One hundred and seventy-five years later, whenever a storm from the ocean was approaching, Mama Odie could smell her salt, feel her caress like a cool breeze on her fragile skin, feel the ache in her ancient joints, and a deeper ache in her gut.  
  
Tia Dalma was gone, but Mama Odie was never alone


End file.
